Cooties
by AlwaysThere-NeverSeen
Summary: Sora finds out about the dreaded cooties from Leon and Cloud! Will Riku be able to talk it out of Sora they're not real? One Shot Fluff young SoraxRiku


Second story! Woot. Sorry if they seem bit OOC. Sora is nine, Riku is ten and Cloud and Leon are both thirteen. I love the idea of Sora being a little hyper rugrat. XD Now go on! Read the story.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and if I did things would be a heck of a lot different.

I'd also like to thank my awesome beta read Hito me Bore for helping with editing and junk. You're the bomb! Now lets really go on with the story.

Riku sat on the sandy shore line as he took the last bite of paoupu fruit, watching the waves crash against the beach. He was thinking of the next adventures he'd have and he also need to some Riku time. The rhythmic rolling of the waves beckoned him to sleep. He could feel his eyelids getting they soon snapped wide open when he heard a piercing scream shouting something that resembled his name. He looked around, alarmed, for the source of the noise.

"RIKU! RIKU! RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It was coming from Sora, who was running as fast as his little feet could carry him. He stumbled a few times as he made his way over to Riku.

"What?" Riku asked, a little annoyed that Sora had so abruptly ruined his nap. However, he was curious as to why Sora screaming like he made it to Riku's side, he paused for a moment to catch his breath. Sweat had collected on his forehead, and he was panting like he'd just finished a marathon. However, once he was able to speak, the words tumbled out in a rush, as they usually did when he was excited about something.

"Well, "I was talking to Cloud and Leon earlier, and you know what they told me?!"

"What did they tell you?" Riku said calmly. Riku was hardly even a year older than Sora, but being the cool 10 year old he was, he wasn't prone to freaking out, unlike Sora, whose eyes looked as though they were about to pop out.

"They were talking about how they think Kairi seems to dig me, which makes no sense because I'm not sand, or dirt or anything, but I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want them to think I was stupid..." Sora's speech was starting to speed up, but Riku paused him for a moment.

"Sora calm down, take a deep breath and continue."

"They told me that if Kairi kissed me I would get…" Sora seized Riku's shoulders and brought the boy in close to whisper in his ear. "the cooties. But I told them mommy and daddy always kiss, and why they don't have cooties…" Sora now wide eyed, as he kept going.

"Sora…" Riku said.

"Cloud said the reason why adults aren't fun is because of the cooties and make you grumpy as you age. Then Leon said it also makes you icky and your insides rot." Suddenly Sora gasped, clenching the hem of his t-shirt. "OH RIKU!" Sora started to sob. "I don't want anyone to kiss me! Especially Kairi because she's so werid and always turns red when I talk to her!" Sora hugged his friend whimpering.

"Sora…" Riku pulled Sora closer. "The cooties are not real, it's made up… Like the Boogeyman or monsters." Sora sniffed. "But Riku, Leon and Cloud told me! And they're older, so it must be true." Sora started breathing quickly alerting Riku he was about to start crying.

Without warning, Riku kissed knew it was the only way to get him to stop crying and believe that there was no such thing as the cooties.

Sora's eyes widened, but not in horror…he was in shock.

Riku pulled away. "See? You're ok, I'm ok."

Sora blinked, and looked himself up and down. It was true…he did appear to be fine, and his insides didn't feel like they were about to rot. He sighed. "Oh, so I fell for another one of their tricks." He pouted.

Riku grinned. "It's not your worry about your health, and they're just dumb thirteen year olds who like to pick on younger people."

Sora wiped the tears from his redden cheeks."I guess…thank you for helping me. Just in case you were wrong though, I'm giving you the cooties too." With a tiny hiccup, he leaned in close and gave Riku a tiny peck on the cheek.

Riku just smiled as he stood up. "Race ya to the hideout," he shouted, and took off running. Sora ran after him laughing. As Riku ran toward the hideout on the other side of the beach, he couldn't help but think this was much better than taking a boring nap.

The End


End file.
